La eternidad
by Nataly Dragneel
Summary: Hay veces en las que el Creador se apiada de los humanos para demostrarlo envia al ángel Lucy a cumplir una misión. Pero ella rompe las reglas. Solo podrá regresar al cielo al encontrar un amor que transpase las barreras de la inmortalidad. Aparecera ese humano que la mire con otros ojos. Guiados por el aprendizaje humano la eternidad dara su inicio. Nalu. Solo los invito a leer.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

El mundo resulta enigmático, de alguna manera, los seres humanos creen que el mundo es tal como lo vemos, como lo percibimos, pero hay más cosas en el mundo algo más profundo a lo que nuestros sentidos son limitados, que no llegamos a ver a lo más profundo del mundo.

Los cielos son gobernados de manera pacífica y justa, en el cielo, ángeles son los que resguardan de la soledad a los humanos, bellas criaturas que llevan alas y vuelas por los cielos, seres de pureza extrema e imposible de alcanzar, realizan los mandados del Creador, el observa con ojo benevolente a la humidad.

El cielo es el lugar al que un humano desea llegar, un pacífico lugar donde la eternidad es magnífica a la perfección, donde la pureza es la mayor felicidad, allí había una joven sentada al lado del Creador, ella era rubia de largos cabellos dorados, miraba el plano terrenal balanceando sus finas piernas , sus achocolatados ojos miraban con atención a un humano, el humano caminaba cargando unos barriles, sus ojos azules miraban el cielo como si pudiera verla atravesar de la nubes, sus dorados cabellos se balanceaban con el viento terrestre , el caminaba a medida que seguía con sus labores.

-solo tienes que protegerlo - le dijo el Creador - en sus ojos puedo ver el dolor de la humanidad.

-por qué me manda usted a esta misión - pregunto el ángel

-porque todo humano merece un guía -le contesto con una sonrisa, el ángel miro nuevamente los azules ojos del humano -se llama StingEucliffe, hijo renegado del duque, es un joven dolido, temo que caiga en manos de la maldad

-no soy quien para desobedecer órdenes de nuestro Creador - dijo el ángel

-sálvalo Lucy - le pidió el Creador. El mundo desconocido, donde la pureza es devastada…¿desde cuándo los humanos, aman la maldad, la envidia, la indiferencia?, Lucy apenas llego al mundo humano, busco al humano que el Creador había pedido que cuidase.

La humanidad es algo contagioso, nadie puede quedar inmune a sentimientos humanos, el primer encuentro de Lucy y Sting, fue algo casual, primero lo ayudo a conocer su amistad, y así Lucy se hizo pasar por una humana, vistiendo humildes vestidos había comenzado a vivir en el animado pueblo donde a altas mañanas se levantaba para ayudar a Sting preparar sus matutinos panes caseros, ya habían pasado como un año desde el encuentro de ambos, los sentimientos son algo que nadie tiene bloqueado.

El amor es algo enigmático, misterioso, te llena, te emociona, te hace sentir amada, porque no hay más hermoso que la capacidad de amar con el alma y el corazón.

-Rubia - llamo el joven - ¿alguna vez sentiste algo por alguien? - pregunto algo nervioso, Lucy contesto de inmediato

-no - contesto, pero llevo su mano en su pecho y le dijo - solo me pasa cosas raras cuando estoy contigo_ le contesto, vio como Sting sonreía y la tomaba entre sus brazos, el amor era entregar, Sting le dio un puro y casto beso, Lucy exploto de sensaciones nuevas…¿en el cielo, hay algo así?.

Lucy y Sting, compartieron esa calidez de mutuo amor, nada lo arruinaría, tal vez ese era el pensamiento de ambos.

-¿Loke? - pregunto sorprendida la rubia

-el Creador, desea una audiencia contigo - le dijo serio - ahora… - El cielo estaba grisáceo se despidió de Sting por un momento, pero el rubio solo atinó a decirle lo tanto que la quería. Lucy llego al cielo donde el Creador la esperaba sentado, Loke se paró al lado del Creador.

-Lucy… ¿sabes el por qué te llame?

-Creador, yo ya se,

-el amor entre un humano y un ángel es prohibido - le advirtió - sabes cuales son las consecuencias

-Mi Creador, ruego que sea flexible con Sting, amo a ese humano

-no debiste - le dijo - ya tenía un destino para él, y eso ya está en proceso - dijo con pena, el ángel solo miro atónita, visualizo el plano terrestre y en él, vio a su amado Sting siendo asesinado - el duque no quería a un hijo bastardo

-Sting….- susurro entre dolorosas lágrimas, Lucy se cayó y cerró los ojos, sus alas se extendieron y sus lágrimas dejaban un camino en medio del cielo, Loke miraba con pena a su amiga, el Creador, ayudo a Lucy a caer al plano terrenal sin tener rasguño alguno, de repente su vestido humilde cambio a uno blanco largo y fino, sus alas desplegadas le dieron la habilidad de llegar al suelo en medio de un frondoso bosque, la rubia aun llorosa se levantó de la tierra.

-tuya será la decisión Creador - susurro la rubia

-un ángel que se enamora de un humano, deja de ser puro - dijo el Creador - las puertas del cielo le son cerradas - dijo - Lucy, vagaras por la tierra llevando una vida inmortal, serás un ángel, pero uno caído, volverás cuando me enseñes el amor más puro y hermoso, un amor que pueda atravesar las puertas de la inmortalidad.

-acepto el castigo Creador - dijo llorosa la rubia ángel. El mundo cambiaba ante sus ojos, ella fue testigo de la historia, ver humanos morir, vivir, matarse, unirse, Lucy poseía los conocimientos de la humanidad, su cuerpo se movía con el pasar de los inminentes siglos, llevando consigo la voluntad del Creador, en su corazón llevando un vacío por lo perdido.

Los años son severos y cambiantes, los tiempos son rápidos y fluyen en silencio, el tiempo es cruel y sabio, pero Lucy observaba como el mundo había cambiado, edificios grandes y abrumadores, tanto le costó llevar una vida en ella, que se internaba en bosques, Lucy bailaba delicadas danzas que le había enseñado siglos atrás una aldea donde el baile era la expresión del alma.

El mundo actual era abrumador, para ella, tanto así que sus danzas en medio del bosque eran diarias y cotidianas.

-¡NATSU ESPERAME! - grito una niña albina, corriendo tras el pequeño escurridizo de cabellos rosados, el niño corría con rapidez entre las ramas secas, pisaba las secas hojas de los árboles, y el crujir era el sonido que se percibía, Natsu seguía corriendo con más rapidez - ¡NATSU ME VOY PERDER! - grito la niña

-¡NO TE PERDERAS LISSANA! - Le grito entusiasmado mientras seguía su rápida corrida, pero el niño a medida que corría sintió algo diferente, vio una hermosa luz blanca y pura, le lleno de curiosidad y el niño camino siguiendo a unas blancas mariposas que habían aparecido, parecían como si lo guiaran y eso hizo - Lissana….- llamo pero no contesto, Natsu miro de un lado a otro, pero luego pensó que la pequeña albina si volvería, ya que no era la primera vez que visitaban ese lugar. El viento de repente corrió reboleando sus rosados cabellos, el niño por más que fuera pequeño pasaba los obstáculos con facilidad.

Natsu paro al sentir algo cálido en su pecho, sonrió y continuo siguiendo a las mariposas que habían detenido su vuelo en un punto determinado.

-¿qué me quieren enseñar? - les pregunto sonriente, las mariposas volaron un momento más y luego de unos segundos las mariposas, volaron en dirección de alguien, Natsu se ocultó tras un árbol, miro atento a una joven, era rubia de cabellos dorados largos, tenía un delicado vestido blanco que se movía al compás de sus suaves movimientos de baile, Natsu jamás había visto a alguien bailar tan hermosos, ver sus movimientos mientras la mariposas volaban a su alrededor lo hizo sonreír - es muy hermosa - susurro para sí, la joven rubia extendía sus manos en medio de su delicado baile, el niño quedo mirando minutos largos, de alguna manera se sonrojaba al verla bailar, su corazón latía con fuerza, su respiración se volvía agitada, pero se desconcertó al ver las lágrimas de la joven rubia, sus achocolatados ojos reflejaban soledad y dolor, él lo noto, sus lágrimas adornaban sus blancas mejillas - se siente sola - murmuro bajo y con voz apagada, las mariposas rebotaban y bailaban con la joven.

-¡AQUI! ¡ESTABAS! - grito Lissana, viendo a Natsu en el árbol. Lucy oyó el grito de la niña y de repente paro su danza, Natsu se percató de ello y con un rápido movimiento callo a Lissana tapándole la boca

-sshhh - le pidió el peli rosa, volvió su vista al lugar para darse cuenta de que ya no estaba allí, el niño suspiro triste - no está… - dijo desilusionado al ver que ya no estaba allí, las mariposas estaban yéndose esparciéndose por los alrededores.

-¿qué hacías? - le pregunto curiosa - estaban escondido…¿Qué viste?

-un Ángel - dijo con una cálida sonrisa mirando el lugar donde la había visto bailar, esa danza que jamás olvidaría, ni a aquella joven de cabellos dorados que le pareció la más hermosa de todo el mundo.


	2. Capitulo 1 : La mirada del ángel

_**Bueno más que nada estoy más que feliz por mi incorporación a esta página, estoy algo nerviosa eso es todo...jejeje**_

_**Quisiera agradecer a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer este finc, doy mi más sinsera gratitud...**_

_**Bien quiero aclarar que esto parece un Stilu, más es Nalu! **_

_**Bien dejo de molestar...espero les guste.**_

_Capitulo 1: La mirada del ángel_

Según una famosa teoría, el ser humano construye la inteligencia mediante experiencias, sucesos que los humanos viven, según esa teoría los seres humanos captamos lo del exterior para luego asimilar la información obtenida y luego proporcionarlo en la mente, mediante las investigaciones delos seres humanos, y la ciencia terrestre, afirma que todos los seres humanos poseemos un grado de percepción increíble, pero…¿Cuándo un humano ve algo fuera de la demostración de la ciencia, como lo toman sus demás hermanos?, cuando un ser humano presencia algo más que la simple asimilación actúa, y según ello obtiene la experiencia, tal vez NatsuDragneel sabe más de ello, ahora un joven de 17 años próximo a cumplir sus 18 años, caminaba por las calles de Magnolia con un claro aburrimiento, sus grises pantalones entonaban a la perfección con el grisáceo cielo que exponía ante el mundo, su blanca camisa ,y su bufanda adornado su cuello, sin duda Natsu tubo la mayor experiencia y algo que nadie pudo haber visto, él lo vio, o simplemente la vio, por lo largo de los años Natsu mantuvo su experiencia en su corazón, él siempre fue olvidadizo pero esa ocasión nunca la olvido, jamás, incluso ahora él todavía tiene presente el aroma del bosque cuando vio el al ángel que bailaba con tal hermosura que para él, los demás parecían simples mortales, pero lo detestable de ello es que Natsu jamás había logrado que le creyeran, contaba de niño que había visto un ángel, mas tomaban su relato como una historia de niños, Natsu jamás consiguió que le creyeran a excepción de su fiel amigo admirador Romeo y su tierna prima Wendy, sin duda ellos le creían. Para el peli rosa, el tiempo paso como una gran brisa veraniega, el tiempo fluyo como una delicada y corriente cascada que desembocaría a un lago, de repente al verse así, se dio cuenta que ya era un joven, el niño se había ido físicamente, el muchacho caminaba como siempre, por las asfaltadas calles de Magnolia, interceptando a los peatones, que en sus mundos hablaban por sus móviles, escuchaban música, e incluso algunos se mantenían serios, Natsu en ese momento entendió que los humanos habían perdido el don de la unión, tal vez por ello perdió fe en la salvación humana, todos siempre en lo suyo, en sus problemas, nadie te mira ni te alienta, ahora Natsu sabía a la perfección la monotonía en la que él vivía.

Este sería el primer día de clases, luego de las vacaciones de verano, realmente no vengo con tantos ánimos, igualmente este será mi último año en la preparatoria, pase por las mismas calles por las que pase años, de alguna manera mi vista siempre se posiciona al cielo, queriendo ver algo, o a alguien, aun no puedo evitar recordar a ese bello ángel que danzaba en medio de esas mariposas mientras que el verde bosque era su escenario, me mantuve pensativo, lo sé en una ocasión le dije a Lissana que había visto un ángel, ella solo me decía que eran imaginaciones mías, yo no lo creo, ella es verdadera ….lo es.

-ey flamita - me saludo Gray, ese stipper como siempre sin ropa, apenas lleva sus pantalones

-hola cubo parlante - le devolví el saludo - ¿cómo fueron tus vacaciones?

-tranquilo, solo que… - dio un suspiro - luego bueno….

-Juvia - termine de completar su oración

-si me estuvo siguiendo - me dijo, solo atine a reírme, era un tonto, Gray al igual que Lissana es mi amigo de la infancia, sé que tenemos una mutua rivalidad pero debo admitir que gracias a ello, me intento superar demasiado - y…. Me entere lo de Lissana - me comento, realmente quería que nadie se enterara ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-ya te lo dijo Mirajane - afirme, hace como un tiempo, Lissana me confeso que le gustaba, le dije que la quería, ¿Cómo no quererla?, pero no de la manera que ella quería que la quisiera, solo le dije que no, ella era mi amiga, solo eso, no puedo verla de otra manera - ojala no me odie- dije en un susurro, odiaría si ella me dejara de hablar por ello.

-lo dudo, ella te quiere, debe aceptarlo - me animo, solo sonreí y deje mis lentos pasos - es el último año, disfrutemos - me dijo, solo sentí.

Al llegar al instituto Fairytail, nos recibieron varios de nuestros compañeros nos saludaron como era de costumbre, primero fue Lissana que parecía contenta, me alegra, pareciera que la confesión nunca hubiera ocurrido, luego Mirajane que ahora era secretaria del instituto, luego de una pelea con Gray, Erza nos golpeó dejándonos moribundos en mitad dela aula, ser la delegada de clase le da esos derechos, luego entro el idiota de Gajeel en compañía de Levy, tras ellos los celosos Jet y Droy, Cana mirando de un lado a otro para darle sorbos a su botella de alcohol, Laxus en una mesa con su grupo de amigos, Bisca y Alzack muy sonrojados a un lado, mi prima Wendy dándole unos últimos retoques en el aula, mientras Romeo solo ordenaba el escritorio del profesor, Juvia espiando a Gray, solo era un simple día de todos, seria nuestro último año y pareciera que lo disfrutaríamos al máximo. Luego de la ceremonia de ingreso regresamos a nuestras aulas y entro el profesor de matemática Gildast.

-buenas mocosos - nos saludó, demasiado serio - hola Cana-chan…hijita - la saludo amorosamente, era tan raro, me pregunto que se sentirá que tu padre sea amigo de los demás profesores, prácticamente debes reprimirte de querer golpear, portarte mal, capaz por ello Cana era alcohólica.

-espero den su esfuerzo este último año - nos dijo serio - solo es un año, no se desanimen - solo asentimos - y esperamos a que se acomoden, a que ya estén pensando en un futuro - nos dijo animado, solo mire por la ventana, hoy no tenía tantas ganas de alguna broma - bien, daré estos ejercicios para que tenga en claro quiénes son los que recuerdan como se resolvían - dijo escribiendo cuentas, mire mi cuaderno, ni siquiera me digne a abrirlo, a veces me pregunto…¿Por qué venir a la escuela?, bueno, eso, pero en mi pensamiento, creo que los humanos , podemos aprender más por nuestras cuentas, yo aprendí varias cosas fuera del colegio, esto es solo formalidad, maldito estado que te quiere moldear, capaz Erza me mate si se lo digo, pero yo creo ello, la sociedad quiere que agás lo que ellos quieren, nos moldean para que sigamos el régimen que ellos desean y si no quieres, te discrimina por ser diferente o si no te acusan de anarquista, tal como paso en la historia te reprimen.

-maldición - alcance a balbucear, mire nuevamente el cielo, capaz allí nadie te dice que hacer, seria genial vivir aventuras, de alguna manera, quería ver algún indicio, pero nada….

-ey Natsu - me llamo Lissana mientras me tiraba un pequeño papel, solo atine a abrirlo me sonrio y se dio la vuelta ya que su asiento quedaba a unos tres del mio.

-_eyNatsu, luego de las clases…. ¿quieres un helado?-_

Atine a escribir, para disculparme, de hecho no tenía ganas de ir a pasear, solo quería hacer algo, algo que ago. Cada mes, y que se convirtió en mi costumbre. Luego de un día de presentaciones y discursos sobre el futuro y que debíamos ya pensar en algo, terminaron las clases, me levante para poder alistar las mis cosas, apenas eran las seis de la tarde y tendría tiempo para ir.

-entonces flamita… ¿no vienes? - me pregunto Gray

-dijo que no Gray - afirmo Erza, quien me miraba intrigada, dio algo de miedo - ¿A dónde vas?

-a la cabaña de mi padre - dije distraído - mañana capaz no venga a clases

-¡eso no es de hombres! - me grito Elfman

-Elf-nichan no es cierto eso- le regaño

-entonces Natsu-nii mañana no vienes - afirmo Romeo

-Salamander empezaste mal el año - me dijo Gajeel sentado, realmente no me importo mucho, solo quería ir, me levante tome mis cosas.

-nos vemos luego - me despedí, camine a mi departamento, al llegar me encontré con mi gatito Happy , lo adopte por su rareza, es azul y te contesta siempre con un _aye_ es algo raro, pero único, aliste una pequeña maleta, tome a Happy entre mis brazos, y baje de mi piso hasta el garaje del edificio, subí a mi auto y acomode a Happy, mire el panorama de la bulliciosa ciudad, necesitaba algo de paz, mire mi reloj de mano, daban las siete y media de la tarde, estaba por anochecer, el anaranjado cielo ya se extinguía y las estrellas ya eran visibles, tome el volante del auto y comenzando mi camino, pase por las transitadas calles, luces por doquier alrededor ,gente caminando con grandes bolsas, mochilas, un caos, la ciudad es una terrible selva asfaltada, solo suspire y seguí con mi manejo, la ciudad se veía ya lejos y el camino se tornó silencioso y oscuro, apenas visibles los árboles que se escondían bajo el manto de la noche estrellada, luego de una hora, llegue a la cabaña de mi padre, baje mi bolso y a Happy, tome las llaves y entre dejando todo y tirándome al sillón.

- por fin - susurre en un suspiro, en medio de mi tranquilidad escuche mi celular, tome este con pesadez - hola

-hola Natsu-nii - me llamo, era Romeo

-¿qué pasa?

-Natsu-nii, solo quería desearte suerte - me dijo, luego un silencio se formó - sabes….soñé con un ángel_ de repente me levante, ¿Qué decía? - nos vemos - me dijo para luego colgarme, volví a marcar más me contestaba la mujer que te dice_….lo siento pero el número que ha marcado_….maldición…odio a esa mujer, de echo recuerdo que Romeo y Wendy eran los únicos que me creían con respecto a lo que le conté en ese entonces. De repente me dispuse a salir solo un momento de la cabaña, era ya era muy noche, y las estrellas iluminaban cada rincón del cercano bosque, pero mi atención se centró en una pequeña luciérnaga de luz verde que volaba a mi alrededor, pareciera que quería que la siguiera, y eso hice, la luciérnaga avanzaba a medida que yo la seguía, era extraño, su luz me iluminaba en medio de la noche, a medida que avanzaba una verde luz se veía a lo lejos una muy lumínica, camine siguiéndola, sentí como un deja vu, al llegar, las luciérnagas se juntaron uniéndose en un solo punto determinado, solo alcancé a levantar mi mirada y mi corazón dio un respingón de nervios, e incluso sorpresa….allí estaba….ese ángel….bailando como ese día.

Sus pasos eran delicados, finos, despreocupados, dedicados, bellos, no había una exacta definición para sus movimientos, sus brazos se extendían al cielo, y las luciérnagas volaban a su alrededor, sonreí era ella….¿cómo esta tan joven?, me dije que era una simple ilusión, pero ella estaba allí, quise irme pero pise una rama seca, haciendo crujir y que el eco se expandiera, ella paro de seco, en medio de su confusión miraba de un lado a otro, me dispuse a salir y cuando hice ello, me miro, nuestros ojos se cruzaron y sentía que me perdía en su mirada, sus ojos achocolatados que reflejaban el dolor, la soledad y su pedido de auxilio, eso reflejo su mirada…. La mirada del ángel.

_**Les gusto? , bueno espero que si, no haría cosa que me aga más feliz que comenten este finc, Agradezco al que leyo mi subiendo algunas historias así que espero les guste y los invito a leer.**_

_**Bueno sin más se despide Nataly...no lo olviden se ve más con ojos del alma .**_


	3. Capitulo 2 : El bosque donde vi al ángel

_**Muy buenas noches o días!. Solo quiero dejar el tercer capitulo de este les guste.**_

Capitulo 2 : El bosque donde vi al ángel

Era ella de ello no tenía duda, sus rubios y largos cabellos, sus ojos achocolatados, eran las mismas que vi hace como diez años atrás, su mirada me dejo gélido, no me moví me quede hipnotizado en su profunda mirada, cuyos ojos reflejaban un dolor, un dolor naciente de ella, lo sé, la vi, intente dar un paso para verla mejor, ella se quedó quieta, sin mover musculo alguno, su vestido blanco era perfecto y encajaba a la perfección con su nevada piel, sus pies estaban descalzos pude ver lo delicados que eran, me acerque un poco más. Y vi como ella retrocedía para evitar que me acercara.

-¿puedes verme? – me pregunto a medida que me acercaba, solo incline mi cabeza confundido, claro que la podía ver, era hermosa ante mis ojos.

-si – le respondí con una ligera sonrisa, extendí mi mano en señal de saludo - ¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿eres de aquí? – le pregunte tenia curiosidad

-yo, no – me respondió, no me di cuenta pero ella se dio media vuelta, vi como echaría a correr

-¡espera! - grite llegando a tomar su brazo, su piel era tan suave como la seda aterciopelada, me puse nervioso, pero no la dejaría ir, ella forcejeo un momento, me sentí miserable, pero era ella, de echo sentí un ligero viento me vi obligado a cerrar mis ojos .

-es imposible – escúche que había conseguido decir, de repente sentí como sus pasos se escrudiñan por el pasto y las hojas secas, al abrir mis ojos ella ya no estaba allí, mire de un lado a otro pero solo vi a las verdes luciérnagas volar entre el lugar, sentí su ligero aroma, era un aroma a vainilla mesclado con flores, me deleite, pero me quede confundido, ¿ cómo era posible?, ella era la misma chica que vi hace años, ¿ cómo es que esta tan joven?, podría jurar que tendría mi misma edad, me quede plantado en medio de ese frio bosque, me resigne y volví a mi cabaña, saldría a buscarla en la mañana, sé que aun estaría por los alrededores de eso no tengo duda, quiero averiguar quién es realmente y cualquier explicación no me dejaría absorto, escucharía lo que hay que escuchar, no soy escéptico después de todo, ya que desde que la vi bailar por primera vez creí en lo mágico y lo que hay más allá que la realidad.

Corría con tanta fuerza para alejarse de ese humano, no lo entendía después de todo, después de varios siglos en soledad de ver a gente morir, de haber vivido las experiencias de otros, no lo entendía, ¿acaso el Creador, ya desea que me apresure a cumplir su castigo?, corrió y observo hacia atrás no deseaba que la estuviese siguiendo, al percatarme que no estaba detuvo su corrida, el ángel suspiro aliviado ante ello, comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro, para poder ubicarse.

El ángel se detuvo mirando la estrellada noche, observo los oscuros pero frondosos árboles, la noche apenas era iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna, Lucy camino hasta llegar a un lago, donde la luna se reflejaba en las masas de la cristalina agua, ella camino y se sentó y sumergió sus finos pies en el agua, la chica miro el cielo y espero alguna señal, una respuesta, algo.

-Creador, deme una señal – suplico, no entendía como un humano había podido verla ¿era una señal?

-veo que estas confundida – dijo una dulce voz, la joven rubia volteo y vio a una muchacha algo mayor que ella era de buena apariencia de cabellos castaños claros ondulados hasta la cintura de ojos azules y delicada sonrisa

-Michelle – la nombro con una sonrisa y con sorpresa

-Lucy-neesan….estas confundida - le afirmo, la joven sujeto su blanco vestido y camino en dirección de la rubia

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunto – el Creador dijo que un ángel jamás tendría que dirigirme la palabra – recordó con una perdida mirada

-Pero el mismo Creador me dio permiso para verte Lucy-neesan - le afirmo mientras se sentaba a su lado - me di cuenta un humano te vio – le comento con una clara sonrisa

-no lo entiendo en absoluto – le confeso – me siento confundida – dijo mirando y perdiendo su mirada en la reflejada luna

-¿no recuerdas lo que el Creador te dijo? - le pregunto, en su voz Lucy sintió una luz de esperanza, la rubia la miro interesada – recuerda…él dijo que solo podrás ser ayudada por un humano, y que ese humano solo te podrá ver si tiene una esencia amable y cálida

-ahora lo recuerdo - le afirmo sonriente

-ya lo encontraste, ese joven es el indicado – le dijo mientras sostenía sus manos con una sonrisa que reflejaba felicidad, una felicidad a elevar la esperanza luego de tantos siglos en soledad, su alma reboso de alegría – Lucy-neesan es el momento, ya no puedo seguir viendo como la soledad te consume – le suplico con una angustiada sonrisa

-Michelle, hermana – le dijo limpiando sus traicioneras lagrimas – lo are, y volveremos a estar juntas como siempre ha sido

-Lucy-neesan te deseo lo mejor – le dijo mientras la abrazaba, luego se separó y miro el cielo – el Creador ya me llama – le dio una sonrisa muy cálida – te deseo lo mejor Lucy-neesan – le dijo mientras desaparecía dejando una hermoso camino de brillantes luces blancas, Lucy sonrió y miro el cielo nuevamente, la mañana ya se estaba acercando al mundo. Lucy se levantó y comenzó a caminar alrededor del lago, deseando porque el mismo joven se apareciera, era su última oportunidad, la última esperanza para regresar al cielo….

Natsu se levantaba pesadamente, se sobo la cabeza mientras trataba de abrir sus ojos, miro alrededor, se había dormido en el sillón encima de él estaba Happy dormido acurrucado en su pecho sintiendo esa parte, estaba tan cálida, el peli rosa miro a su alrededor y visualizo su misma chimenea seguía prendida con un poco de fuego, la mesa estaba repleta de comida, comida que no comería ni podría comerla solo, se levanto fue al baño y se lavó su rostro, se cepillo sus dientes, y se fue a dar un buen baño, tomo su ropa y se vistió. Su celular comenzó a timbrar el peli rosa refunfuño un poco y tomo la llamada

-hola- respondió

-buenos días Natsu – le saludo Lissana - ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-bien – le respondió en un suspiro

-sabes me gustaría que escucharas esto – le dijo conteniendo una carcajada

-oye cabeza de flama- le hablo Gray desde la otra línea - ¿Qué es eso de no contestar?

-que te importa cabeza de hielo – le dijo con el ceño fruncido – idiota, solo que se me olvido cargar el celular

-como digas… ¿Cuándo vuelves?

-¡SI CUANDO VUELVES SALAMANDER...GRAY TE EXTRAÑA! – le grito Gajeel desde la otra línea

-¡cállate tú, lo extrañas!

-¡dejen de pelear par de imbéciles! – les grito Erza, se escucharon golpes y sillas volando, Natsu agradeció mentalmente no haber estado allí, Lissana le dijo que tenía que cortar pues Macao había entrado. Natsu dejo su celular en el sillón y continúo arreglándose, se sentó y miro por la ventana, recordó entonces que cerca de allí hay un lago muy amplio, absorto en su recuerdo recordó que de niño jugaba en ese lago, sonrió y salió del lugar para ir allí.

El lago era hermoso el agua era cristalina a simple vista, Natsu se acercó y mojo sus manos sonriendo, el bosque estaba en silencio y ello le agradaba, hasta que vio algo o a alguien en la otra orilla refrescado sus pies.

-es ella – dijo en un susurro, por el otro lado Lucy lo miro se puso tensa y algo nerviosa, sabía que él podría ayudarla pero hace años dejo el contacto con los humanos y tenerlo cerca le ponía la piel de gallina, pareciera que ellos se perdían en sus miradas pues no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos, nadie se movió, silencio, solo silencio, Lucy sabría que él no daría el primer paso así que se levantó de las mojadas rocas y camino delicadamente en su dirección, Natsu de un golpe se puso de pie.

-eres el humano de ayer - dijo mirándolo a medida que se acercaba

-¿humano? – Pregunto Natsu, pero no puedo evitar comenzar a atar cabos - ¿acaso no eres humana? – le pregunto sonriente, Lucy se detuvo a escasos centímetros y se castigó por haber dicho ello, ahora solo esperaba que Natsu saliera corriendo, conto los segundos que tomaría verlo correr asustado, mas luego de su cuenta el seguía de pie, frente a ella, esperando una explicación a su pregunta

-no te fuiste – dijo sorprendida, Natsu solo la miro con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué tendría que irme? – Le pregunto ladeando la cabeza – responde – le exigió, Lucy suspiro aliviada, y se dispuso a verlo frente a frente para hablarle

-no soy humana – le dijo finalmente, Natsu abrió sus ojos tratando de entender, ¿Qué seria? , capaz un vampiro muy trillado, una momia, pues no lo parece, o tal vez un zombi, no eso sería feo le trataría de comer el cerebro, Natsu se abrazó la cabeza asustado y retrocedió unos escasos pasos.

-¡ERES UN ZOMBI! – la acuso, Lucy solo sonrió de manera divertida le pareció tan tonto que la confundiera con un muerto, la rubia se impresiono por su repentina actitud, hace siglos no soltaba una carcajada, Natsu la miro perplejo se sonrojo un momento esa pequeña sonrisa era una hermosa melodía en su corazón.

-no, no soy un zombi – le dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido

-¿entonces, que? – le pregunto intrigado

-soy un ángel – le respondió algo triste, Lucy miro el cielo con anhelo uno que Natsu pudo percibir

-ya lo sabía – le dijo sonriente - ¿pero que hace un ángel en este mundo? – le pregunto mientras miraba el cielo

-espera me creíste – le afirmo incrédula, pero Natsuparecióignorar ese comentario

-¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto curioso, ella dudo un momento pero la sonrisa de ese joven le había dado las necesarias pruebas

-Lucy – le respondió - ¿tu?

-es un nombre muy lindo – le dijo sonriente – me llamo Natsu

-verano – dijo pensante – espera…. ¿tú me crees? – le pregunto

-¿Por qué dudaría de un ángel? – le pregunto serio y confiado, Lucy vio en su mirada algo que jamás había visto, ese sentimiento que los humanos habían perdido, la confianza, por lo largo de los magníficos siglos los humanos se mataban se torturaban, se lastimaban por no poseer ese sentimiento de prueba, por no confiar, Lucy había visto como los seres humanos eran víctimas de las inseguridades, de ello nacía la infelicidad de ellos, pero al ver la mirada de él, su mirada que reflejaba la confianza, le creía, la esperanza de regresar al cielo se hacía más grande, si el confiaba en ella, entonces Lucy confiaría en el humano Natsu.

_**Bueno espero les aya gustado el capifulo de hoy :D**_

_**Desde ya muchas gracias al que lee. Dejen un review si?. Quisiera saber si les sin más me voy despidiendo, fuertes abrazos **_


	4. Chapter 3: regreso con el ángel

_**Bien!. Muchas gracias a los que leen la historia.**_

_**Esperó disfruten el capitulo 4. Sin más disfruten la lectura.**_

EL REGRESO CON EL ANGEL

Lucy había descubierto que aun poseía la interminable fe, que una vez creyó perder, en sus años en la tierra se dio cuenta que solo algunos humanos podían verla, sus corazones eran puros y sin ninguna maldad, Lucy había recibido ayuda de algunos de ellos, mas al no poder arreglar su problema se alejaban y la dejaban a la suerte, la rubia se había dado por vencida, a medida que los siglos disminuía la cantidad de humanos que podían verla, y así en medio de la actualidad, donde los humanos ya tomaban en cuenta a los que tenían a sus lados, perdieron ese sentimiento, de confianza, calidez y pureza, a penas los niños podían verla pero no podrían ayudarla en su redención. Tal vez por ello la rubia había perdido toda esperanza de regresar al cielo al lado de su hermana Michelle y de su amigo Loke, a quien extrañaba, ella sabía que él estaba dolido por su partida e incluso por el mismo Creador se enteró que el intercepto a su favor, pero nada podía hacer, la voluntad del Creador estaba sobre todas la cosas. Por ello Lucy sentía que su regreso sería imposible y se vería condenada a vagar por la tierra hasta ser nada, porque los siglos seguirían avanzado y con ello avanzaría su prolongado dolor. Ahora ella no estaba consiente pero esa fe había vuelto, y esa esperanza la había revivido el humano Natsu, el caminaba delante de ella guiándola, la rubia podía ver sus rozados cabellos los cuales se movían al compás del delicado viento, su camisa blanca desfachatada pero parecía cómoda, el muchacho no había dicho nada solo caminaba en silencio con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, sus descalzos pies caminaban interceptando las filosas rocas que se presentaban en su camino, Lucy no creía que un humano la estuviera guiando, una ligera brisa llego moviendo sus largos y dorados cabellos, desplegando así un aroma a vainilla y flores, ese aroma que inundo el ambiente, ese aroma que no pasó desapercibido para el peli rosa, quien respiro profundo para deleitarse con su aroma, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, justo como la primera vez que la vio en el bosque. El peli rosa continúo caminado, pero luego sintió algo de inseguridad, de que todo fuera un simple sueño, así que ligeramente volteo su rostro hacia atrás y miro a la rubia, ella se detuvo al notar que Natsu la miraba de reojo.

-¿paso algo? – Le pregunto confundida, miro de un lado a otro -¿acá vives? – le pregunto inocente y asombrada al ver que solo los arboles los rodeaban, Natsu soltó una carcajada, Lucy se sonrojo por ese comentario.

-claro que no – le contesto retomando su camino – estamos cerca de la cabaña – le dijo a medida que seguía caminando. Lucy continuo siguiéndolo, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y luego de pasar por un pequeño camino echo con rocas, la rubia vio la cabaña, echa de madera gruesa a simple vista con troncos de árboles, parecía echa hace un buen tiempo, adelante la puerta de madera, siguió a Natsu quien tomo una llave y la introdujo en el cerrojo, luego de ello le hizo una seña ella avergonzada paso a la cálida cabaña, al entrar todo sentido de frio se marchó ese lugar era cálido, camino algo nerviosa y observo el sillón en medio, una gran chimenea con fuego vivo, miro a un costado y vio la entrada a una escalera, volteo su vista y observo una amplia ventana, una gran mesa a su lado había comida pero parecía que no había sido tocada, Lucy entro un poco más relajada y vio como Natsu traía dos tazas de té en una bandeja.

-siéntate – la invito apuntándole el sillón, ella asintió algo apenada y se sentó en el cómodo sillón, sonrió involuntariamente era extremadamente cómodo, escucho unos maullidos, giro su rostro para toparse con una azul gato mirándola con determinación, la rubia le sonrió con ternura, el gatito maulló otra vez y camino en su dirección y se acurruco en su regazo, Lucy sintió una calidez extrema con su mano acaricio el extraño y azul pelaje del minino.

-eres muy lindo – le dijo sonriente a medida que el gato ronroneaba - ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto la rubia el mínimo maulló otra vez – Happy…es un nombre muy alegre – le dijo sonriente, Natsu escucho lo último no pudo evitar llenarse de una extrema curiosidad.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre? - le pregunto mientras se acercaba dejando una taza delante de ella

-todos los animales son del Creador, nosotros tenemos el don de entenderlos, después de todo son seres de pureza extrema, entregan sin querer recibir nada a cambio, con tan solo amarlos ellos están a tu lado sin importar nada – le contesto Lucy sonriente, Natsu sonrió de la misma manera, era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de ello con esa delicadeza y dulzura.

-entonces ¿a los humanos ustedes también los entienden? – le pregunto interesado, Lucy negó levemente con la cabeza

-los humanos son seres complejos, no sabemos cómo terminaran actuando delante de una determinada situación, tal vez por ello el Creador envía ángeles a la tierra a que velen por ellos – le contesto.

-¿entonces estas aquí, para proteger a alguien? – le pregunto nuevamente, Lucy miro el fuego con detenimiento, su vista mostro dolor y dilema del amor.

-soy una caída – le dijo finalmente, el peli rosa ladeo la cabeza, era confuso de alguna manera

-¿una caída? – le pregunto

-sí, el Creador me expulso del cielo, no me es permitido volver allá – le comunico con una sonrisa triste

-eso debe de ser duro – le dijo con un hilo de voz, Lucy levanto su vista para toparse con la mirada sin vida de Natsu, el peli rosa se percató de su mirada y de inmediato quiso seguir – digo, tu perteneces al cielo – le dijo – y debe ser demasiado duro no poder regresar a casa

-gracias, me alegra que quieras comprender mi dolor – le dijo sonriente

-a todo esto, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas exiliada? – le pregunto mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida, la rubia suspiro con nostalgia

-podría decirte, que llevo siglos en la tierra – Natsu abrió sus ojos en una total perplejidad, ahora él lo entendía todo, lo de niño jamás fue algo que el imagino, su respiración se entrecorto, y en ese momento lo supo, su mirada era la misma desde ese entonces, era ella, siempre lo fue, el realmente había visto a un ángel, una triste sonrisa se formó en su rostro, ella había estado sola siglos, demasiados para su gusto, la miro un instante la vio nerviosa, jugaba con sus dedos sobre su regazo, mordía levemente su labio inferior, sus rosados labios, se sintió extrañado al ver sus labios, el peli rosa se golpeó mentalmente y se dispuso a querer preguntarle porqué se su expulsión, tomo aire, se dio la necesaria fuerza.

-y tu….bueno ¿Por qué el Creador te prohibió la entrada al cielo? – le pregunto, vio la expresión de su blanquinoso rostro, era una expresión de dolor y nostalgia, por un momento pudo ver la cristalinidad de sus achocolatados ojos. Lucy se tensó en su lugar, Happy había sentido el miedo de Lucy así que el gato se acurruco en su regazo ronroneando.

-_confía en el – _escucho que le dijo, la rubia le sonrió al gatito y la acaricio el lomo, el peli rosa estaba en silencio, debatiéndose en pedir disculpas por su intromisión en ese asunto.

-perdón si, te mo-

-me castigo por enamorarme de un humano – le dijo con una sonrisa, el peli rosa procesaba la avanzada información, eso no se lo esperaba para nada, ella se enamoró, de repente la curiosidad lo domino, no lo sabía pero ello lo incomodaba a tal punto de querer saber todo, capaz allí aliviaría su desconcierto.

-eso…¿acaso es malo? – pregunto

-ante los ojos del Creador si un ángel se enamora deja de ser puro, en mi caso ya no lo soy – le dijo

-eso es cruel, solo por amar te castigaron – Natsu apretó sus manos entre la tela de su pantalón

-por eso el Creador me dijo que debo encontrar un amor que traspase las barreras de la inmortalidad – le confirmo

-ya veo

-pero llevo siglos vagando y no he encontrado un amor de esas características – dijo decepcionada, el peli rosa levanto su mirada para ver sus ojos achocolatados, eran hermosos, ella lo era en esplendor a simple vista se notaba su inocencia, sus finas manos, tenía ganas de tenerlas entre sus manos, entonces el recordó las palabras de Lucy.

-_¿puedes verme? – le pregunto _

Natsu de inmediato se dio cuenta de que ella era la sorprendida al darse cuenta de que él la podía ver, era el destino, por algo la pudo ver, por algo él, la espero tantos años, ese algo, era ello, era estar a su lado, era acompañarla en sus años de soledad, entonces el peli rosa sonrió con alegría, se paró de su lugar y se paró frente a Lucy, la joven solo miraba con impresión al joven que acababa de conocer.

-yo te ayudare – le dijo decidido 

-¿enserio? – le pregunto con una alegre sonrisa

-claro, eres un ángel es un desperdicio que alguien como tu este perdida en la tierra, por eso te ayudare – le dijo mientras buscaba un bolso, la rubia sonrió y a la vez observo con intriga al peli rosa

-muchas gracias Natsu-san – dijo la rubia inclinándose levemente, el joven miro con dulzura a la adorable muchacha.

-quítale el _san -_ le advirtió mientras guardaba ropa en su bolso – soy Natsu, solo Natsu

-o lo siento Natsu-s – pero se detuvo al ver como el joven la miraba con reproche, la rubia suspiro y sonrió – Gracias Natsu – agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón, esa sonrisa que Natsu siempre recordaría, él se castigó mentalmente y siguió con sus cosas - ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto

-a casa, ya es hora de regresar – le dijo mientras seguía guardando

-pero, esta es tu casa – le confirmo ladeando la cabeza, el peli rosa soltó una carcajada

-claro que no, yo vivo en Magnolia

-recuerdo cuando era un agradable pueblo – recordó sonriente - ¿Natsu vives allí?

-sí, pero de pueblo ya no tiene nada – le respondió nervioso – observo la confundida expresión de Lucy – es una terrible ciudad, ruidosa y demasiado abrumadora

-oh no – dijo aterrada – los humanos son extraños – dijo mientras se tapaba la boca – sabía que habían cambiado algunas cosas….pero

-no te preocupes, te acostumbraras – animo Natsu, el ángel miro curiosa ante ese comentario - ¿Cómo piensas que te ayude, estando a kilómetros de distancia? – le pregunto irónico

-yo…solo….iré…pero no me dejes sola – le pidió, el peli rosa se sonrojo y luego de ello le sonrió ampliamente

-no te dejare sola, Lucy – le afirmo, Natsu en ese momento sintió un hermoso vuelco en su pecho, su respiración se entrecorto y de alguna manera ella le transmitía esa paz que tanto necesitaba, continuo arreglando todo para su regreso, de reojo observaba a Lucy jugar con Happy, era muy hermosos, se sentía demasiado afortunado, es realmente increíble el comportamiento humano, el sentimiento humano, todos tenemos esa capacidad de sentir tristeza, pero por más que esa tristeza te invada e incluso sientas que es un dolor realmente irremediable, en ese preciso momento actúa la humanidad, ¿Cómo es que los humanos pasan de la tristeza a la felicidad?, Natsu ayudo a Lucy a subir a su auto, la rubia miraba curiosa cada herramienta del auto, ella con sus delicados dedos tocaba con delicadeza el cristal de su ventana, el peli rosa al terminar de empacar, se quedó observándola, sus facciones dudosas, sus ojos que muestran curiosidad, al entrar al auto la rubia volteo y le sonrió.

-¿los humanos crearon esto? – le pregunto

-sí, hay muchas de estas cosas, con el auto podemos transportarnos a gran velocidad – le dijo mientras prendía el motor, el ligero temblor del motor hizo estremecer a Lucy quien dio un ligero saltito en sus asiento ocasionado que Happy maullara perezoso – solo es el motor, con ello podremos movernos – le dijo mientras tomaba el volante

-me parecen mejor los carruajes – dijo la rubia suspirando

-vamos… ¿de qué año vienes? – le pregunto divertido

-del año 1345 – le respondió con simpleza, Natsu se atoro con su saliva, ¿hablaba enserio?

-me estas tomando el pelo

-no de echo puedo decirte que fui testigo en la revolución francesa – le dijo sonriente

-eso es increíble…conociste a Napoleón – le dijo sorprendido

-bueno solo de vista – afirmo – pero me dolió mucho ver a gente morir, nunca entendí el, porqué los humanos desean ser más que otros y en ese afán de querer ser más pagan con sus vidas otros, las guerras siempre me parecieron absurdas

-yo siempre creí lo mismo – Lucy sonrió y volvió su vista a la parte frontal del auto.

_¿Cómo es posible que el peso de la soledad se vaya, con solo tu presencia?_, esa pregunta que retumbaba en su cabeza, manejaba con cautela, por primera vez tenia a alguien a quien cuidar, los humanos son complejos tal como lo dijo Lucy, tal como lo sabe el Creador, nunca se sabe con exactitud como actuarían en un determinado momento, por eso son complejos, inentendibles, no se logra comprender que es lo que los impulsa a realizar un determinado acto, ¿De dónde sacaron el concepto de _malo _y _bueno?, _la complejidad es algo difícil de entender en sí misma, Natsu ya había entrado a la ciudad de Magnolia, observo de reojo a Lucy, la rubia miraba con consternación las atareadas calles de la ciudad, Lucy observaba los pedazos de metales con diferentes formas, tenían ruedas y se movían a una increíble velocidad, observo las casas eran como en ese entonces, pero rejas las cubrían y pastizales verdes eran su patio, la rubia se estremeció al ver un gran autobús y por ende a unos de ese camiones de transporte, a medida que la rubia observaba lo que podía la velocidad a la que iban le permitía por lo menos observar algunos actos que le dolieron, la indiferencia, la soledad, la falta de caridad, los engaños, lo puro no era perfecto allí, Lucy apretó sus manos…¿Cómo podría vivir en el mundo humano? , de repente sintió como la velocidad bajaba y de repente el auto se detuvo.

-espérame un poco – le dijo Natsu mientras salía del auto, Lucy pudo apreciar un hermoso parque a lo lejos, ella sonrió allí habían niños riendo y jugando, algunos la veían y saludaban amorosamente, tal vez no todo aún está perdido, observo como Natsu tomaba un extraño objeto entre sus manos y lo colocaba a la par con su oído.

-los humanos están locos – dijo mientras observaba mientras el peli rosa modulaba palabras como si estuviera hablando solo.

-por fin contestas Romeo – dijo Natsu mientras sonreía

-ah perdón Natsu-nii – dijo el joven

-escúchame por casualidad ¿Wendy está contigo? – pregunto

-ah si – dijo el joven

-bueno dile que tome la copia de la llave de mi departamento y que de inmediato vaya allá – le aviso – y que lleve ropa de mujer y zapatos, ya sabes ella tiene casi el mismo talle, creo – dio observado como Lucy saludaba a los niños

-eso es extraño, pero le diré, ya estamos saliendo a tu departamento Natsu-nii – le dijo

-gracias Romeo, nos vemos en media hora – Natsu colgó y entro al auto, el miro a la curiosa Lucy -¿Cómo es que ellos te pueden ver?

-los niños son seres puros sin maldad alguna, por ello pueden verme – le contesto mirándolo con una sonrisa- tú también tienes una esencia amable y cálida, por eso puede verme – le dijo con un sonrojo y una hermosa sonrisa, Natsu solo atino a ponerse nervioso y algo torpe, nunca nadie en toda su vida le había dicho algo así de parecido_. ¿Cómo es que con una sonrisa, siento que la soledad nunca más me acompañara?_

Natsu estaba llegando a sus matutinas calles, por las que siempre paso durante años, pero esta vez era diferente , era muy diferente, ahora alguien venía con él, ella venía con él, y ello lo hacía sonreír, ese vacío ya no estaba tal vez solo un poco pero ya no lo sentía, el peli rosa paro y se estaciono en el garaje de su departamento, observo como Lucy se debatía entre salir y no, ente dio entonces que ella no era humana, era un joven inocente que no conocía la suciedad que trae el mundo, no conocía la reprimendas ni a una nación, es un alma libre y pura, ella se sentiría perdida allí en ese mundo tan cambiado drásticamente, y no cambiado para bien, el mundo no era ni la pisca de lo que fue siglos atrás, el peli rosa abrió la puerta de Lucy, ella miraba de un lado a otro, con miedo, Natsu le sonrió con confianza, esa que Lucy sintió. Natsu le extendió la mano y sonriente con una chispa de alegría en sus ojos, y con el reflejo de que no la abandonaría, tal como lo hicieron los demás, ella sintió ello, él nunca lo aria.

-Dame tu fe. Y te mostrare las maravillas del mundo, las que nunca has visto – le dijo sonriente, la rubia mostro su más honesta sonrisa, ella no estaría sola, la soledad ya no está, ya no está en ese solitario bosque, ya no, por más que el mundo este totalmente cambiado no estaría sola, lentamente levanto su nivenia mano y sujeto la de Natsu, ambos apretaron con fuerzas sus manos, no querían soltarse, ese acto donde demostraban que ya nunca más estarían solos.

_**Bien final del capítulo, espero les aya gustado este capitulo. Dejen un review para saber si les va gustando la historia. Eso seria mi alimento. Bien me despido.**_

_**Sin más por el día de hoy me despido! **_


End file.
